The power of Creativity
by Salkeya
Summary: There once was a girl who hated her perfect life and wished to escape... but couldn't find an excuse. That is, until she learned of monsters. Follow Salya on her journey to free monsters... in LIFE. Or. DEATH.(Rated for cussing and.. future fights...)
1. Chapter 1

The Human

Me: Hi! I'm making a new story that I will try to update! Please don't kill me if it's not consisting, my schedule won't let me. Also, this is to be done in multiple views, the main ones being Sans and my OC. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, I only own My OC and her backstory, and the idea in this story.

OC: Has short blond hair, blue eyes, a red t-shirt and black sweat pants on at the current moment. Has tan-ish skin. Also, worked at Stop & Mart

Once upon a time, there was a young women whom lived a good fruitful life. She had good grades in school, was treated like a princess everywhere. However... She did not like her life. She wanted to escape it. Yet, she couldn't find a way to. But, one day, she learned. Learned of the poor Monsters who were trapped down in a cave... So alone... And than she made her choice. She would do it. Save the monsters. One way or another...

With ?

"Arg..." I grumbled to myself. I kept trying to find the damn door and staircase that was said to lead to the cavern where the Monsters lived. But it was no where to be seen. And worse, I had become the banquet for the mosquitoes. I growled deep in my throat and swatted them away. I reached into my purple backpack to see if there was any bug spray left. Nope.

And that was when my stomach growled. I searched in my pack for food. All there was were three Ponola Cars. The rest was survival gear, like a tent, rope, and flash light. I took a car and ate it. I growled again as the mosquitoes swarmed back onto my body.

The sky also looked ready to rain, and if it did before I found shelter, I would be real pissed. Really pis-

I felt small light rain drops on my skin. "FUUCCCKKKK!* I screamed to the sky, startling a few birds out of their trees. 'No!' I thought, 'Come back! I want to eat you when I get my spear!' But, no such luck. Plus, the rain was falling harder. Yet I continued.

I grumbled curses as I trudged up Mt. Ebbot, my camo boots muddied up, my clothes tearing as brambles and thorns tugged in them, causing a few cuts. 'Why did I leave my life of luxury? I could have lived such a great life... With the guilt of knowing the fate of other living creatures...'

I continued through the pouring rain until I found a cave. "Yes!" I shouted to the sky as I ran full speed into it. But what I didn't notice... Was the vine. My foot snagged on it, causing me to trip. I pushed my hands out to catch myself on the ground... But it wasn't there.

I fell. I fell so far. My damp hair whipping behind me. A scream torn from my throat. My clothes waving wildly in the wind. My eyes wide. I was afraid. I realized I was a goner.

My metal work name tag was torn from my chest. I saw it glint, than fade into darkness below me. The last thing I saw was my name,

Salya Varcanti

My last thought, '...Wow. I'm going to die in the most STUPIDIST way ever. Oh. Wait. AAAHHHHHHHHH'

And than I blacked out.

Me: I hope you liked the prolouge! But, I'll continue only if I get 4 reviews


	2. Chapter 2: really chap 1

Chapter 1: The Entrance

Me: Heyo! So, ah, I'm writing this at,like, 10:00 at night, so pls don't kill me for any bad grammar! Also, I would like to clear some things up that you may question in the next few chapters:

My OC's soul is extremely rare and hasn't appeared since before the war between Humans and Monsters (You'll know why soon...)

When it says 'With *insert name/word* it mean their/it's point of view.

Ex: With Salya= Salya's view and thoughts.

With No one= no ones direct point of view, it includes everyone's thoughts and feelings and things like that. It's also in third person.

With ?= an unknown entity's or objects view.

Lastly, I would like to thank all my lovely reviewer's for their reviews! Also, shout out to Blue-blood wulf (Guest) for being my first Reviewer!

I love the support. And, uh... They were the only one to review on the story, while I got two in PM form and one in real life, so Don't get confused as to why it's being updated!

I'm also trying to get my self a writing schedule, 3 Chapters for TpoC and 2 for StT.

Anyways, let's get On with the chapter!

/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OCs used in this story. All other characters whom I don't claim or state owner of; belongs to Undertale, which belong to the amazing Toby Fox!

/\/\/\

With Salya

I slowly opened my eyes as I gained consciousness and regretted it instantly. First off, I felt like I had gone to Tarturus, got beaten by the multitude of monsters there, than came back just to get beaten again by Satan. (Tarturus and it's monsters are from Greek Mythology)

Second, even in the dim light my eyes hurt to even be opened!

Lastly, WHERE THE HELL WAS I?!

After I composed myself, I decided to check my self for injuries. As I lightly grazed my left shoulder with one of my fingers, I winced in pain. Then, my mind began piecing together the clues it gained from physical contact and how much it had hurt, and the such. In the end, I had deduced it was dislocated. I sighed in relief for two reasons, One being that my shoulder wasn't broken, the other being that of my mother's weird power.

When I say power, I mean creepy intuition that let's her know exactly how bad a wound is by looking at and feeling one. That's the main reason she became a doctor; so she could help others with her power.

'I wish my dad gave me cool intuition powers about useful things... Or anything at all...' In all honesty, I didn't know my dad. He had died when I was born, but my mother never told me how; she had always become a sobbing mess whenever I asked, so I had given up.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I moved my left leg; only to find it was sprained. But not severely, thank god.

I than began to travel over my body with my right hand; I found a multitude of small cuts and scratches, and the occasional bruise. I also found all my clothing was cut to shreds, but still wearable.

After about 30 min. I decided to try to get up and explore. As I raised my head, I saw a pillar crumbling near me and move to get to it. That's when I realized I had landed on a bed of Golden Flowers, only noticed because of the crinkling sound they made as I moved off them.

As I found my center of balance, I peered around the cave and noticed a tunnel leading off to my right. I noted it. As I looked around more, I saw nothing else in the cave, and decided to follow the tunnel...

With No One

As Salya's retreating form disappeared into the shadows, a spirit became visible as it phased into view.

' _Hmm_...' It though to itself. 'I wonder if they'll be the one... The one to either save the monsters... or fail to do so...' As the spirit became more solid, it's features could be picked out.

The entity itself looked like a young child of 9 or 10. They had pale skin, rosy pink cheeks, and a sweet smile. Yet, their eyes flowed a murderous red that left glowing trails behind as they twirled in a circle; messy brown hair flowing freely.

Their clothes consisted of a lime green sweater with pale yellow stripes going horizontally along the arms and torso. They also had brown jeans and black sneakers on.

They began to chuckle, and sang, "Oh, I'll take 'em. Oh, I'll turn 'em. Oh, I'll make 'em a killer like me!" They sang the words over and over again, the phrase echoing as their twirling figure faded. They chuckled one last time, and in hell, Satan could be seen cuddling his teddy bear closer as he curled into the fetal position.

/\/\/\

Me: Hey again! So... This took me nearly 2 hours... Yippie for no sleep! *you wince at the use of sarcasm*

Anyways, I'm trying to make this a little Humerous, just to tickle your funny bone a bit. Now I have a skele-ton of skele-puns on my mind. HELP!

Papyrus: I'M SORRY HUMA- UH... GOD LIKE BEING! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAVE YOU FROM PUNS!

Me: it's okay Papy... "It's the thought that counts," right? Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2: The Flower

A/N: Guys. Error found the Sanctuary. I'm safe here, in the past, but I need you, anyone listening, to send help. Please. It's horrible.

Anyways, o-on with the chapter...

/\/\/\

I only own Salya, and her backstory.

Everything else, besides the plot, is Toby Fox's.

/\/\/\

With Salya

I trudged through the dark for what felt like hours, feeling my way with my left hand, the right was propping my left shoulder up. 'I wish I had brought a medic kit with me... WAIT I DID.'

I silently cursed myself for forgetting something so important! I decided to continue along the tunnel, than patch my self up once I reached the end. If there even was one.

As I trudged along for what felt like hours, the pain in my sprained ankle kept growing, no matter what I did.

But then... I saw a faint light.

I stopped dead in my tracks, blinked, and rubbed my eyes. And, sure enough, there was the end of the tunnel, about 50 yards away. I began jogging, being careful with my ankle, and made it to the end a few minutes later.

As I slowed to a stop at the end of the tunnel, I saw a small patch of light directly above a bit of grass. And right in the middle was a bright daisy. I sat down next to it, and began patching my self up.

As I was doing so, I looked around, only to find everything more than about a yard away from the daisy was pure, pitch black. I shivered at the thought of what could be there, hiding, lurking, waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting huma- HOLY SHIT.

I stared in disbelief as I saw the daisy move towards me, slowly, as a smile grew on its face, bigger and bigger.

I was frozen to the spot, the final bandaid in my hand forgotten.

"Howdey! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Your NEW BEST FRIEND" The flower grew a demonic smile.

The smile grew as it saw I was making no attempt to get away.

"I have a Feeling we'll be GREAT FRIENDS."

/\/\/\

A/N: I only have two things to say.

I hope you enjoyed.

And... Please... Send help the the Sanctuary. Please.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations and Saviors

A/N: so... All I have to say is that I love the support, guys! Also, I'm going to start responding to reviews, not all them, but one that may have questions, or that I just think need a response. Anyways, on with the chapter!

/\\_/\

Edit: 3/31/16

I have to go through this and fix the auto Corrects... Ugh. Anyways, I was thinking of going back to Sans the Teacher and touching up some chapters... I don't know... Tell me what you guys think I should do! Also, I thought about it and added a little Teasy Teaser for ya!

/\\_/\

Disclaimer: I really have to write this? Seriously? Fine... I only own Salya and this story. Anything you recognize belong to Undertale, Which belongs to Toby Fox.

/\/\/\

With Salya

I stared in terror at the demonic flower in front of me. It's smile grew as it saw I made no attempt to flee. Little white bullets began to surround me as the flower spoke,

"Let me tell you about the Underground... HeRe, It'S kiLL Or bE KiLLeD... HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" It continued laughing as the bullets closed in on me.

But I quickly jumped out of the ring, and glared at the flower. My vision began to turn a pale pink. The flower grinned wider, but then looked as if it remembered something.

"Oh... Oh No. A Halfsec. How are you ALIVE?" It asked me. I tilted my head in confusion and opened my mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by a feminine voice.

"What a horrible creature... Scaring Innocent humans..." The flower was quickly propelled out of the ground as a ball of FREAKING FIRE blew it into the shadows. I was very surprised it hadn't caught fire on the way, but quickly became occupied with staring at my savior... A Humongous female Goat.

"Hello, my friend. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. If you don't mind me asking... Who are you, Halfsec?"

I sighed in frustration, "I'm Salya. Salya Varcanti. And... What the Hel-" The look the monster gave me at what I was about to say sent shivers down my spine. I restated my sentence quickly, "What the heck is a 'Halfsec'?"

The Goat deemed Toriel tilted her head in confusion, then it shot up a moment later in realization. She then said, "A Halfsec is a Half Monster, Half Human Hybrid." And I promptly Fainted.

With Toriel

I looked down at the human I front of me in surprise as she fainted. 'Hmm... I thought' Then, after a moment, I realized something. 'Va-Varcanti?! Oh my gosh... Salpha... What did you do?'

/\/\/\

A/N: Finally! I wrote this! Also, I believe I came up with the name 'Halfsec' for a Half Human Half Monster, but if not, please tell me! Anyways, See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Wow I'm uploading these Fast!

A/N: I has the Inspirations. Binge Reading really does that to you... Anyways, onto Replying to Reviews(RtR) Response are done in ()

17nicholasc  
Woah, WHAAAA?! that is AWESOME! MAN, I acutully think that a halfsec is a good name for a half human half monster. (Thank You!)But just a question, is her SOUL more powerful than a monster, less powerful than a humans, or is her soul a monster soul and human soul combined? (It's more like In-Between Power Wise.)Sorry. You REALLY don't have to answer if you don't want to. Never mind. (No! Oh course I'll answer you guys' questions! Honestly!)Well, your a re really talented and I wish you good luck on continuing to write this. (1. Thank you! 2. I will continue! Onwards to Chapters!)Also, does she have the power to SAVE? You don't have to answer that either. Well, I am sorry for taking up your time. Have a nice day! ;) (1. No, Salya can't SAVE... 2. Again, of course I'll answer anyone's questions! 3. Your not taking up time, I've made time for all you guys! 4. Have a great Day/Night/Evening as well!)

/\\_/\

Disclaimer: I Own nothing except this story, Salya, Yandas, and Salpha. Everything else is Toby Fox's to keep.

/\\_/\

With Salya

I woke up in my bed... In my room... Wait. This isn't my BED! Or my ROOM! I began to panic until I smelled ButterScotch and... Cinnamon? I looked towards the floor, and low and behold, a plate of Freshly Baked ButterScotch-Cinnamon Pie was waiting there for me.

I began to drool slightly and threw off the covers. I lent towards the pie, taking small notice that all my clothes was seemingly repaired, and reached for the fork that was seated next to a... Note?

My attention off the pie, I took the note and began to read...

'Dear Halfsec, Greetings! My name is Toriel, and I'm the Caretaker of the Ruins. I will also be your Hostess during your stay. I would like to meet you in my living room (walk out the door, and go right until you reach the room past the stairs) and have a small... Talk after you've finished the pie. I hope you like ButterScotch and Cinnamon!

Sincerly, your Hostess and Friend, Toriel Dreemur.'

I stared at the note a little longer while a deep sense of Deja Vú was growing in my stomach. I focused on the word Dreemur until IT Started.

A Flash Back.

It began very similar to all my others, I was my toddler self, on my small bed in my Old room. But... Something was different. Everything felt... Wrong.

I looked around until I noticed a small child in a blue jacket and grey sweat shorts. But, it wasn't a kid. It was a skeleton. I tilted my head at it, and it copied me perfectly. I stuck out my tounge and a Kawaii blue tounge slid from between it's teeth without them moving. I made silly face and it, again, copied me. I began to freak out and pinched myself, saying it was just a dream. Dream. Dreamer. Dreemer. Dreemur. The skeleton's Left eye began to blaze a dark blue, and it spoke in a masculine voice,

"The names Sans. Sans the Skeleton," He winked at me. "And don't forget it!" He exclaimed as he thrust his left hand forward and I Blacked Out.

I woke up with I pie covered face and laughed silently to myself until I remembered my Flash Back. 'No' I thought. 'That wasn't a Flash Back. That... That was a vision.'

I stood up and clean my face off with my sleeve, licking the delicious baked goodness from it. I sighed in bliss at the taste. 'Perfect...' I thought. Once my face was thouroughly cleaned, I turned and walked towards the door to my left, a happy smile on my face.

As I followed to route the paper gave me, I heard the sound of a fireplace and began to jog across the foyer. As I went through the arch way, I saw Toriel sitting in a armchair, reading a book about... Snails? "Uh..." I asked quietly as Toriel looked up with a 'Hm?' And smiled at me.

"Hello, my friend!" She greeted me in a sweet voice... As sweet as the pie she gave me. I smiled a I remembered the delictable taste. Toriel chortled and said, "I believe you liked my pie, am I wrong?" I shook my head as an answer and licked my lips. Toriel's brief smile disappeared and her face grew serious. "Now, my friend... Let me tell you something. I-... I think I know you." She began. I stared at her in confusion and said, "What?" Before she continued.

"Salya? I think I know your parents. Are their names Yandas Varcanti... And Salpha Varcanti?" I stared at her in surprise.

"Ya-Yandas is my mother's name... And Salpha is my father... How would YOU know them?" I asked in confusion as Toriel sighed.

"Because, Salya... Salpha was my... My B-Brother... Which makes you my niece... And I am... Am... Your God Mother." I stared at the Goat Monster in front of me before I promptly fainted.

/\\_/\

With Toriel

I sighed in exasperation and affection as the Young Women before me fainted for the Umpteenth time that HOUR. A small smirk played across my features as I mumbled to myself, "Yep... Just like Salpha." As I got up, stretched, and filed my book on Snail Recipes away and picked up my niece. I carried her bridle style to the Guest Bedroom and tucked her in. I kissed her on the forehead before whispering a 'Good Night' and going to my own room to write the day's events in my Diary.

/\\_/\

me: OOHHHHHH! Revaluations for EVER! Everything is revealed in the begging! What kind of author AM I?!


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving the Nest!

A/N: SUMMER. YAS. I'm SOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had serious writer's block but managed to get past it! Before we start, I'd like to announce something. I will, from June 13 to July 13, I will be accepting OCs, up to 5, who will be featured in this story in multiple ways. 3 will be mentioned in fights, and 2 will be the owners of traveling shops. Please, if you have an OC who fits the part, PM me! I'm only accepting PMs. So, here is chapter 6(5) of The power of Creativity!

Also, Salya's family tree:

Toriel is Salya's Aunt, since Salya's father is Toriel's adopted brother. Asgore would also be considered Salya's Uncle. Salya's mother has no siblings. Any other relatives are unknown as of now. Yandas (Androoa) Varcanti is her mother, while Salpha Varcanti is her father.

RtR (Note: Review from Chapter 2)

redsnivy

Poor satan1 XD (Thinkin' the same thing, pal.)

/\/\/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, only the things previously mentioned in disclaimers. I also only own my work.

/\/\/\/\

3rd Person

Salya had spent two months with her Aunt. In those two months, her life became a routine. Wake up, eat, bake, read, eat, play with monsters, eat, sleep. It eventually became a dull and unfulfilling process, causing the more... 'Adventurous' Salya to emerge.

And that Salya was planning to leave.

-(-_-')-

On the third day of the third month Salya had stayed with her Aunt Toriel, she finally chose to take action. Waking up earlier then usual, she made herself presentable, hair combed, bag filled with a medkit, lighter and blanket.

As Salya walked into the Living Room, she sat down in front of Toriel with a loud *bang* and stared at the goat monster expectantly.

The slightly shocked monster looked up from her book, snapping it shut, and staring at her niece. "Sa... Salya?" She asked, confused as to the halfsec being up so early.

The young woman nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and speaking four simple words. "I want to leave." And, before Toriel could retort, Salya had stood and was gazing at her Aunt with a determined expression. "I WILL leave, Aunty."

Toriel sighed and stood as well. "I-... I know..." Toriel sighed. "I just wish... We had a little more time together. But, I guess... You'ed of eventually gotten bored of little old 'Tu-Toriel'." The goat monster said, winking as they held up a identical image of themselves that was on a phone they had with them. Salya groaned but smiled.

"You really 'get my goat' Aunty." Salya smirked, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she, too, winked. The two began giggling before Toriel sighed and excited the Living Room to the Kitchen, leaving a still chuckling, yet confused Salya.

After a moment, Toriel returned with three items:

A bag jingling as if filled with... Gold, a small flip phone, and a metal box with a intoxicating aroma.

Salya smiled in gratitude before kissing her Aunt's cheek and following her, simultaneously stuffing her new supplies in her bag. She had emptied it of unnecessary camping supplies.

Before descending the stairs, Toriel politely went over the supplies in Salya's bag and took out the blanket. "You won't need this, my child." Salya's Aunt said, placing it over the railing. This was slightly confusing to Salya, until Toriel explained. "Well, you know how Salpha was adopted into my family? And how he was a Werewolf Monster?" Toriel asked and Salya responded with nods.

"So, werewolf monsters, like dog monsters, have sort of a... Organic Heater in their bodies... An extra organ that produced heat to keep the body warm. You, my dear, I believe have inherited this, since you cut your pant legs and shirt sleeves." Salya looked slightly embarrassed, but nodded non the less.

"Well, the environments from here on out will be warm, except for a chilly town called Snowdin-" Salya snorted at the pun."-and that place should be fine for you, with your heating organ. So, I wish you to NOT over heat, and are hear by confiscating this blanket." Salya chuckled at the formal explanation but condoned.

After making sure Salya was ready, Toriel lead her niece down the stairs and hallway towards the exit of the Ruins.

-(^~^)-

As the pair approached the doors, Toriel bent by her niece and quickly embraced her, kissing their head. "Be careful, Salya. Most monsters will leave you alone since your SOUL is not useful in breaking the barrier, but those who hold grudges will still harm you. And, you know the dream with the skeleton you told me of?" Toriel said, referencing the reaccuring 'dream/vision' Salya kept having. Said Halfsec nodded and Toriel continued. "Well, very few monsters have that ability. And, maybe, you will find this... 'Sans.' In Snowdin. Thats the only place one would find a skeleton monster. But, there aren't a 'Skele-ton' around there. But, in all seriousness my child, I still want you to be careful. Have a wonderful journey, and be wary of any sketchy monsters!" Toriel said before tears began leaking from her eyes as she embraced a crying Salya in a final hug. "Remember to call me if you ever need to take a moment and talk. I'll always try to answer! Goodbye!" Toriel said one last time as Salya made her way through the first half of the exit to the ruins.

-(PoP)-

? PoV

I watched as my victim left her Aunt, passing a sleeping Flowey on her way to Snowdin. My smile grew. I slowly pulled a knife from my pocket and waited until they were gone into the snowy land. I slowly stood, feet forming into a yellow-and-lime green striped tail as I trailed behind the halfsec, careful as to not wake Flowey. As I reached the outside of the Ruins, I saw Salya being trailed by a short skeleton and a blue jacket. I growled, realizing I wouldn't be able to influence the girl while HE was near. Watching HIS son as they approached the girl. I locked eyes with the taller skeleton who was leaning against a tree in the woods. We sneered at each other before watching the meeting of skeleton and halfsec.

Salya was laughing as a fart noise came from the small skeleton, who was blushing slightly as he mumbled "that's the most beautiful laugh i've ever heard..." Before he, to, was laughing...

Their laughter filled me with HATE.

-(OoO)-

A/N:Who's this strange figure? What is their plan? And who's the... 'Other skeleton'?!

Find out sometime on The power of Creativity!


	7. Chapter 7: Of Skeletons and Puzzles

A/N: Hey guys! New chapter! So, I'm gonna make this just Salya getting to know our Punny skeleton, though I plan some fluffy and protective Thingys later on... I hope you all enjoy, though!

Disclaimer: I only own Salya, her parents, and this story's idea and plot.  
~Chapter Start~

Salya's PoV

I walked beside the small skeleton, Sans, as he attacked me with an onslaught of jokes.

We had just gotten past his brother, Papyrus, a very tall skeleton who hated Sans' jokes and even said he disowned his brother before leaving. Sans was unaffected, like though happened every day, while I had become giddy. Papyrus, who seemed quite bright, had mistaken me as a rock... I was still giggling from the prospect of that.

Me and Sans continued on our walk towards Snowdin, which he said he lived in with his brother and father. As I thought about it, I decided to ask Sans some questions on his family.

"Hey, Sans?" I inquired.  
"yeah, salya?" He responded.  
"What does your father do? Like, for a living?" At my question, the skeleton's eye lights brightened and her began talking excitedly. "oh, dad? well, he's the king's royal scientist! he gets paid enough for us to live in town, and he even teaches me about stuff like quantum physics, Murphy's law, and lots if other things!" He listed off eagerly. He continued rambling on about sciencey things I didn't understand, but I was fine with that. 'His voice is soothingggaaaahhhhhhh STOP THINKING STUFF LIKE THAT SALYA!' I thought, scolding myself. I shook my heading, earning a strange look from my friend, but they seemed to ignore it and continued talking. I sighed.

"is something wrong?" Sans asked as we made it to what looked like a puzzle. I shook my head quickly.

"NYEH HEH HEH! IT LOOKS LIKE A MY BROTHER HAS KEPT THIS ROCK WITH HIM!" Papyrus, Sans' younger brother, shouted from across the puzzle.

Sans grinned before disappearing in a blue light, then reappearing next to the taller of the two. Sans leaned towards his brother and seemed to say something.

Papyrus gasped loudly and began to shout, "A HUMAN! WELL, WE SHALL SEE IF YOU ARE SMART ENOUGH TO... FIGURE OUT THIS PUZZLE!" The skeleton finished with a arm sweep towards the snow covered ground. I just stared at the siblings before Papyrus realized I didn't know what to do and began explaining.

"YOU SEE, HUMAN, THIS ORB WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU WHILE ON THE PUZZLE, AS SO." Th skeleton took a step forward and was electrocuted. I held in a screech and stared in shock as he stepped away from the puzzle, completely fi

ne.

"BUT, THERE IS A SMALL PATH THAT WON'T HURT YOU IF YOU WALK ON IT. SO, PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT." Papyrus then walked through the electric maze, leaving a trail in the snow, and handed the ball to me. He then walked back on the same path... Sans was snickering, but stopped once his brother came back to his side.

I just looked at the pair in shock for a moment before Papyrus encouraged me, and I followed the exact path he had stepped on. He gasped in surprise before smiling and commenting on my amazing puzzle ablilties.

I, not wanting to bring him down, just smiled and said, "But, your puzzle was truly... GREAT..." Papyrus dead panned while Sans chuckled. He then asked, "HAVE YOU BEEN TAINTED BY SANS' PUNS?! WHY, SANS! WHY?!" Papyrus then runs off.

Sans smiles as he walks over to me. "nice pun." He said and I nodded while smiling. "Your brother really is great, y'know?"

The skeleton nodded. "he's so cool." I just nodded before continuing to walk, dragging Sans with me. He blushed as I grabbed is hand, and I laughed while noticing it. His face was turning a sky blue, but it was darkening as he began laughing with me.

Eventually, we reached Papyrus again. He now was standing in front of a small maze with a bunch of X's. I looked in confusion before Papyrus began explaining. "THIS, HUMAN, IS A PUZZLE WHERE YOU CAN'T PROCEED UNLESS TURNING ALL THE X'S INTO O'S!" He added a 'NYEH HEH HEH!' After that.

I cautiously stepped on an X and jumped as it became an O. I slowly continued as I got more into solving it.

~Three Minutes Later~

I stood proudly at the end of the puzzle, while Papyrus and Sans walked through it over to me, changing the O's into X's again. "WELL DONE... UM... WHAT IS YOUR ACTUAL NAME, HUMAN?" I smiled.

"Salya Varcanti." I replied with a bow of my head. Papyrus grinned.

"WELL, SALYA, YOU DID A WONDERFUL JOB! THOUGH, THERE IS ONE MORE PUZZLE YOU MUST PASS... WHICH I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT LATER! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus shouted before running off. I glanced towards his retreating form before turning towards a grinning Sans. "the last one is mine." He said. "though, it is kinda easy..." He shook his head and began walking, as I ran to catch up.

Eventually, we reached a flat patch of land with a snowball that I began to play around with by rolling it around. Sans smiled before saying, "roll it into the hole over there." He pointed to the hole and I did just that. When the flag came up, it was black. Sans began nervously sweating.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I tilted my head. Sans teleported next to me.

"black. the color of... HATE." His voice has an ominous echo, and when I turned to look at him, I gasped. His eye sockets were completely blank. "Are... You okay, Sans?" I asked the still skeleton timidly.

After a moment of silence, his eye lights flickered on. "yeah, i'm okay..." I just nodded but sighed. "If you say so." And then walked past the flag cheerfully.

~Sans PoV~

I stared at the black flag. It taunted me. ' _Why_...' I thought. ' _Why HATE? Was that... No, it couldn't be... But... Damn talking daisies..._ ' I turned and quickly followed after Sal...

' _I will protect you, Salya... No matter what._ ' That was my last thought before I fell into a steady walking pace next to the girl.

~3rd Person PoV~

The pair did not notice the yellow flower that had popped up next to the flag. "HATE." They said quietly. "How quaint. Don't you think, sister?" The flower asked as the girl with a chilling grin and blood curling laugh appeared. "YeS, DeAr BroThER. EsPEsiaLLY SiNCe I PLaN On TAkinG ThE GirL'S SOUL..." The two shared a quiet laugh, paying no attention to the tall, black robed figure behind them.

' _Sans_...' The figure thought as it soundlessly made its way through the snow. ' _What did you get yourself into, my son?_ '

~End Chapter~

I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS. I SURE AM, 'CAUSE I HAVE ZERO CLUE WHERE THIS IS GOING!

Salkeya, OUT!


	8. Chapter 8: Puzzling Ends

A/N: I'M BACKKKK~

Though... I was never... Really gone...

Anyways! I would like to thank IcyAnimeFan, who has been helping me with this story! Go check them AND their awesome stories out!

IMPORTANT ANOUCEMENT!

I am requesting to have usage of any OCs you guys can throw at me! They'll be featured in future chapters!

Though, you MUST PM ME. If any reviews are given by someone without an account, IT WILL NOT BE USED. I need to be able to ask if someone's OC acting a certain way, or doing a certain thing is alright, and I REALLY don't feel like boasting my plans to everyone else.

Requirements:

1\. A working Fanfiction account.

2\. Being able to cope with handing over an OC temporarily. No major things, like gender swaps or personality changes, or forced pairing will be done. Any and everything will be asked for permission in advanced.

3\. Being ok with slight spoilers (though not heavy)

4\. In the PM, I need a mild description of their appearance, as well as their personality and species (i.e. Robot, Dog, Skeleton, ectra,)

Also. Pokemon Go is taking over my life... Halp.

Finally, I had a bit of writers block, but that was easily fixed by binge ready Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics! (I have no owner ship over "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir".)

WAIT! I need to say this...

Thank you all for your support! Your reviews help me stay motivated to write!

Disclaimer: I do not hold ownership over any characters except Salya Varcanti and her parents. The rest belong to Toby Fox.

-(Salya PoV)-

Me and Sans trudged through the snow past an empty sentry point. Apparently, the Royal Guard that was stationed here where at someplace called "Grillby's" that Sans offered to take me to when we got to town.

We continued to an area filled be snow poffs, and I throughly checked them all after Sans said there may be money. After not finding any, though, an idea came to mind and I quickly pulled out 30g from my pouch and placed it in one, before carrying on.

"you're real kind, sal." Sans commented, using my nickname. I just smiled as I walked. We continued in a comfortable silence until I saw Papyrus from the distance. After pointing the skeleton out, Sans teleported again to his brother. I never really thought to question it, since they ARE made of magic.

After another three minute walk of silence, I came to a stop as I looked at...

A Junior Jumble. I stared dumbfounded at it before raising an eyebrow at Sans. "Really? The teenage skeleton claiming to know more than most average college students... Made a puzzle. Consisting of a patch of dry land. And a Junior Jumble." Sans was cracking up while Papyrus scowled at him.

"what? i thought it'd keep you..." He quickly pulled up the paper before shoving it in my face and pointing to one of the words. "stumped!" Tears began forming in his eyes as he pointed to the word. Meanwhile, his brother was groaning and I just rolled my eyes.

"I see your material is going bone-dry!" I also began to feel tears in my eyes from the raw badness of the quips. Papyrus began frantically waving his arms.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP NOW!" He shouted over and over as Sans continued on, until Papyrus just suddenly stopped. "ONE MORE PUN. AND I AM DRAGGING YOU TO TOWN HALL AND OFFICIALLY DISOWNING YOU, SANS." He calmly stated. Sans seemed to be contemplating wether or not to continues pushing his limits, but I elbowed him in the ribcage, eliciting a groan of annoyance before he sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

"okay, bro. but only 'cause your cool." Papyrus beamed.

"THANK YOU, BROTHER! NOW, I MUST GET HOME!" After that, he ran off down a path.

"from here." Sans began explaining as he started walking, me trailing behind. "it should be easy to get to Snowdin. just... don't hurt anyone, 'kay?" Sans asked and I nodded. He grinned and we continued on down the snowy path to my next destination of my journey.

-(Flowey's PoV *were you expecting this?!*)-

I popped up behind the pair. I gagged at their cuteness before I felt the air shimmer next to me, and looked up to see Chara.

" **Did you hire the hit-monster**?" Chara asked smoothly. I nodded before speaking.

" _Their gonna be waiting in an alley to pull them aside and pretend to mug 'em._ " I stated, watching their retreating backs. I felt a presences near by.

" **We're not alone**." Chara stated and I just nodded along. We pretended not to notice before Chara faded and I dug my way underground, following Chara's next victim and her friend.

THINGS ARE SPICING UP!

Salkeya, OUT!


	9. Chapter 9: The physics of the Universe

A/N: I would like to thank IcyAnimeFan for letting me borrow her Vampy!Sans for this story! Please check Icy and their stories out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, or Vampy!Sans. Undertale is Toby Fox's and Vampy is IcyAniemFan's. I do own this plot and any unrecognized characters.

-(Salya's PoV)-

Scared. I was very, VERY FREAKING SCARED.

I shook as the monster approached me and Sans, eyes glowing a bright orange. I couldn't really see their form because of Sans standing in front of me protectively, along with the darkness of the back alley.

Why were we in a back alley? Sans said it was a 'shortcut' to Grillby's. Yeah, like we couldn't just TELEPORT to the diner. But that doesn't matter right now. WHAT MATTERS IS THE MONSTER THAT OBVIOUSLY WANTS TO HURT US!

The monster continued forward until I could finally make out some black scales, only noticed because of the warm light coming from the main part of the town making the scales glow.

I backed up in sync with Sans, desperately wanting to escape. What I didn't expect was for the scaled creature to open its maw and shoot a jet of fire at us. Immediately, I pushed Sans to the left and ducked, successfully evading the fire.

My eyes widened as it burned about an inch of stone out of the wall behind us.

I quickly ran to the end of the alley, and when I got there I turned, about to tell Sans to teleport.

But there was no Sans. Just a pile of dust.

I immediately realized what happened as I saw the dragon monster standing near the dust, claws white instead of black.

They had killed him.

I just stared in fear as the creature stalked towards me, mind blank.

They slowly raised their claws before-

STOP! STOP STOP STOP! THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT FILE!

For the love of Hades, where'd this timeline's file go?

*A young woman with purple hair, orange eyes, and wearing a blue bathrobe with annoying dogs on it rummages through a very messy room filled with filing cabinets and a small love seat next to a desk with an old looking computer on it.*

Where, oh where are you... AHAH!

*The woman triumphantly holds up a picture showing Salya and Sans walking through Snowdin's Main square.*

Now, where's my phone...

*The woman sticks a hand in their bathrobe and seems to be looking for their phone in it. After a moment, she pulls out the pink flip phone with a grin*

*Ring... Ring...*

~ Hello?

Hey Icy! Can I borrow someone from your universe for my story?

~ Okayyyyy... Just don't do something wierd.

Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before, don't worry! So, who's open?

~ Well, there's Vampy, and-

Give me the Vampire.

~ Okay! He should be there soon! By, Sal!

By Icy!

*The woman hangs up the phone*

Gosh... Welp, time to delete the other Universe!

*7 minutes later*

Hello?

Hey Vampy, I'm gonna be sending you into CreativeTale, just don't kill anyone, 'Kay?

But-

DON'T. KILL. ANYONE.

Jesus, okay okay! I was kidding!

*Sigh* Anyways, boop! *The woman puts her finger on the Sans' nose, immediately teleporting him to the timeline you've been reading about. What, you don't think I know you exist? Of course I know! But your not interested in that or who I am. You just want to read. So, here.*

World. Reset.

File load Vampire Line?

-Yes

File loaded Vampire Line.

Continue Timeline or End?

-Continue Timeline.

Timeline continuing.

-(Salya's PoV)-

I walked through Snowdin's Main square after getting a room at the local Inn. As we walked through, I stared in amazement at all the colorful lights and happy monsters.

"It's so beautiful..." I mumbled as I walked with my companion, Sans.

His smiled widened. "of course it is! it's the most cheerful town in the entire Underground!" Sans responds, boasting on about how great the town is. I smiled and nodded along, though I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was paying attention to an alley we were passing. Something was in it... Something that looked like it needed help.

As I pursed my lips, I slowly walked off towards the alley, Sans not noticing. Looking inside, I gasped when I saw an older looking Sans huddled in a ball.

"Sans!" I shouted as I took a step away from the alley. He walked over and stared at the ball of bone and coat.

"what the..." Suddenly, the Sans looked up, and grinned showing sharp teeth... Or fangs.

I slowly backed up, and shared a fearful glance with Sans.

"hello." The Sans stated, grinning.

I backed up while my Sans stood in front of me protectively. There were no other monsters around to help, as it was late into the 'night', so we were alone.

"what do you want?" My Sans questioned the older one before us.

"nothing. but a certain flower wants her SOUL." The skeleton said, pointing to me. I immediately knew what they were talking about, and it looked like Sans did too.

"stay away from her." Sans growled, bones appearing around us both.

The other Sans just chuckled. "don't worry, i'm just here to make sure

she didn't die." The monster stated, smiling in a kinder way, though me and Sans were still confused. "What?" I asked.

The skeleton grinned before a blue tongue slid out from his mouth and lick his fangs, showing there was dust on them. Monster dust. Both me and Sans shivered in disgust before the monster smiled.

"i do like some dust to end the day, though blood does work better." He commented, eyeing my neck. I latched myself onto Sans, causing him to blush lightly.

The vampire skeleton chuckled before a portal opens beneath him, making him fall through. He laughed, and it began to echo off the walls of the alley before the portal disappeared with the sound of someone falling into what sounded like a carpet... Weird...

We immediately fled the alley, continuing on our way to Grillby's.

"That was... Weird." I stated to Sans who just nodded.

"Where do you think he came from?" I asked.

"alternate universe." He stated simply. I nodded, remembering how he had explained the concept on our way here. Though I still didn't fully get it, I didn't want him to continue on with the lecture, so we just kept going.

*There. Done. I hope you enjoyed.*


	10. Chapter 10: Final (Summary) and AN

Hey, guys.

I, uh, need to apologize.

This story, along with 'A Shortcut Out' will not be continued in terms of chapters (past one more).

I'm very sorry to anyone still reading, but I'm stopping for two reasons:

I've lost a want/need/motivation for writing Undertale related stories.

Except for Sans the Teacher.

Icy's made it to good.

The second reason I don't wish to continue writing for this story is that I don't get any feedback.

Getting a response from you guys (the readers) is what makes me eager to write something for you guys.

From getting no reviews for MONTHS, it feels like no one really cares.

Sure, I'll have compliments in PMs and such, but...

No one reviews.

And those are what really motivate me, the thoughts you guys might have, the IDEAS you guys have.

I've always wanted to make a story based on an idea, just the beginning and end.

And let the readers give ideas as to what happens next.

I could have written this entire story in two chapters:

One explaining how she got there.

And one explaining why she stayed.

But, now, I'll just give a summary of the end:

Salya walks into the royal castle, sees Asgore, and follows him to the Barrier.

She manages to convince Asgore there's no point in fighting, and she goes in for a hug.

She sees Flowey next to him, a vine ready to split his SOUL in half.

Salya pushes Asgore away, using the side of her body so she faces Flowey.

Flowey pushes the vine into her, puncturing a lung and scraping her spinal cord.

And she begins dusting away, leaving bone.

Sans rushes in with Gaster, Toriel, and Undyne.

Sans runs over, seeing Salya's SOUL floating above her slowly decaying body.

He grabs the pink SOUL, absorbing it and stopping the dusting of her body.

By now, her arms and legs are bone, any flesh, muscle, or tissue in general having dusted away, leaving the bone.

It seems all the blood has drained from her body, leaving it pale and white.

Sans transforms into a skeleton version of Salya's wolf form (basically a wolf with a half snout, very thin bendy spine, human hands and feet pushed in awkward angles, and his arms/legs are jutting above the thin connection of his body, his spine).

After chasing Flowey and leaving the flower slightly mauled, Sans regains some humanity and stops himself from killing the flower.

He runs back (now in his regular form) to the Barrier room, looking at Salya and the others when an idea pops into his head.

He grabs the borrowed SOUL and splits it in half, giving one to Salya, keeping one for himself so she can feed off his magic.

Salya wakes up, no longer using blood but magic to live, and eventually decides to live with Sans and his family.

And then she goes to high school.

But, that's on StT, so...

Yeah.

I'm sorry to anyone who still reads this, but I won't be writing more for it.

I might make a rewrite/reboot of this story, but not soon.

I hope you've all enjoyed reading up to this point.

Salkeya, Out!


End file.
